Charmed: Season 9
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: This is our verson of what Season Nine would be like if it continued. the Authors involved in this story are me, PhoebeHalliwellCooper, and Ghostwriter626. UPDATED Chapter five is now up.
1. Cover

Charmed: Season Nine

By:

Phoebe Rineer

PhoebeHalliwell-Cooper

Ghostwriter626


	2. East Coast Witches part 1

The East Coast Witches part 1

"Wow!" Piper said when they got back from the future. They were sitting at the table where they were writing about their lives in the Book of Shadows in the present and future.

"I have all girls!" Phoebe said, tears started to wet her eyes. When she had a premonition in the past, she had one girl but three that was a whole different story. She wasn't arguing though, because that was what she wanted. A nice, healthy, and normal family.

"Good luck finding new names for girls that begins with the letter P." Paige said. "I got lucky. I got Henry Jr and twin girls."

"Actually, I think that my oldest will be named Prudence after Prue, the middle child will be named Patricia, after mom, and the youngest will be Penelope, after grams." Phoebe announced.

"Well I will finally have Melinda that I have always wanted. Not that I am not happy with Wyatt and Chris It's just..." Piper started.

"You always wanted a girl," Phoebe finished and smiled at Piper.

"Don't you think it's odd?" Paige said out of no where.

"What?" Both Piper and Phoebe said at the same time.

"Piper will have two boys and a girl. I am gonna have two girls and a boy, and Phoebe have three girls. All we need now is someone to have all boys." Paige said, with a little laugh.

"No, I don't think that's odd. I think it's perfect!" Piper responded and Paige smiled. Piper then sat back and sighed. "I finally get my restaurant." She smiled and then stood up to close the Book of Shadows. She headed into the living room. Paige and Phoebe followed. The men were in the living room, waiting for them.

"So, how was it?" Leo asked smiling. "Was it like how we saw it?"

"Yes. It was amazing." Piper said as she sat down next to him. Leo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

Phoebe and Paige brought Coop and Henry up on the details on their futures together. "...I have a book out about finding love and then that is about it from what I saw." Phoebe finished now sitting on Coop's lap with his arms wrapped around her.

"So we do get married?" Coop asked.

"Yes and we are happy, and we have three little girls." Phoebe assured him with a huge smile on her face.

"Then it makes this a hell of a lot easier." Coop said as he got down on one knee and opened a box in his hand. He then took Phoebe's hand in his and asked, "Phoebe Halliwell, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, Coop, I will marry you." Phoebe replied, smiling at him. Coop placed the ring on her finger and twirled her. He then finally kissed her passionately. Phoebe quickly looked at Paige and Piper. They didn't have the power of telepathy, but they knew what she was thinking. They nodded to show their approval. Phoebe turned back to Coop. "You know, we were married by the Angel of Destiny. If we wanted to get married right now, we could." Phoebe said with a sly grin on her face.

Coop looked at her in shock. "Seriously? You would marry me right here and now?"

Phoebe bit her lip and nodded, still smiling. "All I have to do is conjure a dress and some flowers and stuff it doesn't need to be big. Just all of us."

"Let's do it!" Coop shouted. He loved Phoebe and wanted to marry her as soon as possible. Everyone started laughing. "Sorry." He started to blush.

"I didn't know that Cupids could blush." Phoebe teased.

"We'll go conjure the dress. Coop, go to the Angel of Destiny and tell her..." Paige started but was stopped bye a swirl of lights.

"That won't be necessary." Destiny said, appearing in front of their eyes. She was smiling. "I'll meet you guys at Magic School. Now go and conjure your dress."

"But what about all the other stuff?" Phoebe asked as she was being pushed up the steps by her sisters.

"I will take care of all that, don't you worry." Destiny said. Paige and Piper hurried Phoebe upstairs to get ready.

- - - - - - - -

Upstairs, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all getting ready for the wedding.

_I need something that says WOW, _

_I need it now, _

_Something that is not in town, _

_A beautiful wedding gown_.

Phoebe chanted after her sister had helped her with her hair and makeup. A flash of yellow appeared and then a beautiful wedding gown was floating in front of them.

"Nice spell, Pheebs" Piper said putting the final touches on her hair and then helping Paige with hers.

"It worked, did it not?" Phoebe asked as she grabbed the dress and went in to the bathroom to put it on. When Phoebe came back out, she look beautiful. Her hair was in a very fancy bun with flowers and pearls wrapped around it. Her gown was pure white, and wasn't puffy. It was slim fitting and beautiful.

- - - - - - - -

After the wedding, everyone was in the sun room, drinking wine. Coop was holding Phoebe around the waist. "Did you know that this is the first time that a Cupid has married?"

"Aren't we lucky?" She asked, leaning into his chest.

Across the room, Paige was talking to Henry. "Look, they're so happy."

"Yeah, just like us." Henry kissed her cheek.

"You don't know what it was like, watching her heart get broken day after day."

"Well, now she has found love, literally." Henry joked, referring to the fact that Cupids help people find love.

Just then, Paige heard a jingle. She sighed, "I have to go."

"Hurry back." Henry said, giving her a kiss.

- - - - - - - - -

A few moments later, Paige returned with a frown on her face. "We have a serious problem." That got everyone's attention.

"Damn it! I wanted to have a trouble free wedding day, just like you and Henry." Phoebe pouted.

Leo turned back to Paige. "What's wrong?"

"Children from the magical community along the eastern coast are disappearing." Paige explained in a slight huff.

Piper stood up and looked at everyone. "I'll see if Billie can watch the boys for us."

Piper was about to go to the phone when Phoebe stopped her. "Wait a minute. You're actually willing to go? I thought you were done with demons for a while." Phoebe stated.

"I remember what it was like when demons were after Wyatt. If kids are being taken, then it's our duty as Charmed Ones to help."

"Fine, Coop and I will be right back. Lets go get ready for a little vacation." Phoebe said, grabbing Coop's hands. They disappeared in the Cupid's flash.

"Henry and I have to pack too." Paige said, orbing her and Henry to their apartment.

"And while you call Billie, I'll pack our things." Leo said, heading upstairs to their room.

- - - - - - - - -

Twenty minutes later, everyone met back up at the manor. "Ok, Billie, everything is here on the list. Phone numbers for my dad and family friends, the boy's schedules...stuff like that. I don't know how long we will be gone but I will call everyday." Billie only nodded as Piper gave her Chris. Piper said her goodbye's to the boys and then turned to the rest of the group. "Ready to go?" They all nodded and then left in orbs and a flash.

"Welcome to Maryland." One of the elves said to the group. The rest of the elves bowed.

"What are you doing?" Coop asked them.

"We bow before the Charmed Ones." One of the elves replied.

"No, please, it's not necessary." Phoebe said, helping one of them up. The female elf that she helped up, handed her a small elf child. "You're so cute." Phoebe said, showing the baby to Coop. Coop looked over Phoebe's shoulder and smiled.

"When we asked for help, we didn't expect so many Charmed Ones." The Elf Queen said.

"What do you know about us?" Piper quizzed them.

"To be honest, not that much. The magical community all across the world talks with each other. When we sent out our distress call, our friends from San Francisco told us about you. We never realized that there were so many."

"Oh, no. You got it all mixed up." Henry said. "These three..." He said, pointing to Paige, Piper and Phoebe, "...are the Charmed Ones. We're just their mortal husbands. Except Coop. He's a Cupid."

"Oh, this just won't do." The Elf King sighed.

"What won't do?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"You won't be able to protect the mortals. What ever is taking our children, has no mercy. They won't be able to defend themselves."

"We'll see about that." Phoebe said, sitting down in a tiny chair. "I need paper and a pencil." Once these were received, she started working on a spell immediately. After about two minutes, She rose. "It's ready." Paige joined her on her left, and Piper took the right. Together they read the spell.

_We call upon our powers to make the switch, _

_Turn this mortal into a witch _

They pointed at Henry. He was soon engulfed in light. They did the same to Leo. "There. Now you can defend yourselves." Piper said, confidently.

"Piper, what are our powers?" Leo asked.

Piper bit her lip and looked at Phoebe. "I really don't know. Phoebe, can you answer that?"

"Umm. Why don't we try something?" She turned to the Elf Queen and King. "Can we have something to practice with?" The Queen snapped her fingers and one of the elves brought forth several targets.

"Try something." Paige urged Henry. Henry closed his eyes and pictured himself moving over to the targets. When he opened his eyes, he was exactly where he pictured he was.

"What just happened?"

"You orbed, honey." Paige jumped for joy.

"This is going to take a while. We don't have a while." Coop said.

"Coop's right. There's got to be a quicker way." Phoebe agreed.

_Magical assistance is what we sought, _

_Show us what powers they got_.

Piper finished the incantation. Henry orbed, moved super fast, he was able to borrow any powers that were in a five mile radius of him, whether they were witch, whitelighter, or demon, and he became invisible. Leo moved the targets, which meant he had telekinesis, he was able to sense who was in the area, and whether they were mortal or a magical being. If they were a magical being, he was also able to tell what powers each of them had, and his third power was to create force fields

"Perfect. We're ready to lock and load." Paige said, with a smile on her face.

"Phoebe, your power of premonition has improved, right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, and I got my levitation back." Phoebe said.

"Touch the cribs and mats in the day care to see if you can get a premonition."

They headed to the nursery, where Phoebe touched the first cradle in the room. She waited for a moment. "Nothing." She was about to take her hand off, when she gasped.

_Black robed figures, about fifteen of them, raided a day care full of sleeping children. This time, it looked like wood nymph children being taken. One of the robed figures pointed at the eldest person of the day care. Lightning shot out of it's finger into the nanny. The nanny burst into flames immediately._

When Phoebe came out of her premonition, she was sweating. "Hot!"

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Coop asked a little worried.

"Wood Nymph children will be next. I don't know where they will strike next, all I know is that it was at a nursery. It could be any state here along the east coast. I counted about fifteen robed figured in black. One of them had lightning shoot out of his hands. He killed the nanny."

"Book of Shadows?" Paige said.

"We left it at home." Piper sighed.

"Wait here a sec." Paige said as she orbed out and a moment later, orbed back in. This time, she had the Book of Shadows in her hands.

"There will be nothing for us to use in there." Coop stated.

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"That book is about demons, warlocks and other magical beings that live in California." Coop explained.

"He's right. Not every magical thing can survive everywhere. We're on our own." Leo said, agreeing.

"Fabulous. Any other surprises?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Well, we might not have the potion ingredients we need when we find out what these things are." Leo added.

"I was being sarcastic." Piper said as she rolled her eyes.

"We'll stay here for the night, You and Henry need to learn to master your powers." Paige said.

"Well while they master their powers, will you ladies follow me to one of the victims home? Her name is Kelsey McDonald. She is the most recent one missing from our clan." The Queen elf told Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. They all nodded and followed the Queen elf to a small, but beautiful house.

The Queen elf gently opened the door.

"This place is amazing." Paige said in awe. "Who built this?"

"We did. We always build our own homes." The Queen said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Piper asked, picking up a baby blanket. The house was torn up. Who ever came for the little one didn't have an easy time.

"We really don't know all of the details, just that who ever took the child, came in the middle of the night."

"Well, who ever these robed figures are, they got a little of what they will get." Phoebe said, confidently.

"The mothers of the Elven community don't take our jobs lightly. Not only are they our children, but they are the next generation. They carry on our traditions and customs, not to mention our magic." The Queen said, proudly.

"Not now." Paige pleaded. The women turned to look at her. "They want me." She pointed up, referring to the Elders. She disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

"Okay, now, how many are there missing all together?" Piper asked, getting back on track.

The Queen Elf had to stop and think. "Fifteen."

"Fifteen robed figures." Phoebe gasped.

"So they are taking children according to how many there are."

- - - - - - -

In a small field, Henry and Leo were trying to get a hang on their powers. Coop was helping them. "Okay, now let's try your invisibility."

"I'm not sure how to work it." Henry said, trying to become invisible. Just then, Leo turned on him and scared the crap out of him. Henry got scared and disappeared. When he reappeared, he looked confused. "But how...?"

"When Paige first got her powers, she couldn't orb, unless she was scared. Our powers are tied to our emotions. Get scared and you'll disappear." Leo explained. He turned back to Coop. "Ready?"

Coop nodded and concentrated. Even though he was a Cupid, he could inflict the evil. Most demons have no heart and can't stand love. He could throw love at them. That was what he was trying to do to Leo now. Three bright red lights shot from Coop, in Leo's direction. Leo was waiting for him. He concentrated and pictured the bolts of love reflecting off of his force field. Just before the bolts hit, Leo's force field came up, protecting not only him, but who ever was behind him. The bolts shot back and hit Coop. Since he sent them, and he was love, he walked away unscathed.

- - - - - - -

Back at the elf home, Phoebe and Piper were waiting patiently for Paige to get back. When she did return, she didn't look happy.

"Well...?" Piper prompted.

"They're angry at us for giving Henry and Leo powers. But they'll deal with us later. Looks like we have to go. Phoebe was right with the Wood Nymphs. Apparently nothing has happened yet, but the Wood Nymphs are worried."

"We have to get to them before it gets dark. Where are they?" Phoebe asked.

"In Massachusetts."

- - - - - - - - - -

Henry, Leo and Coop were still practicing when the women returned. "Any luck?" Coop asked.

"Some. We didn't find anything at the house, but Paige got called up there. The Wood Nymphs are in Massachusetts and they need our help." Phoebe informed them.

"What did you guys get done?" Piper asked.

"We got down our powers." Leo said, kissing her.

"Good. I don't think I am going to be able to orb all of us, not without someone who can orb also." Paige said, looking at Henry.

"Don't worry. We have them down." Henry assured her.

"Well, then. Let's get going." Coop said. They said their goodbyes to the elves. Paige took Henry's hand, Piper took hers, and Leo took Henry's. Phoebe put her arms around Coop and they flashed out. Paige, Henry, Leo, and Piper orbed out.

- - - - - - -

About five minutes later, they landed in a little Massachusetts cabin that looked like it was made out of a tree. "You're late!" A tall beautiful Nymph dressed in a robe said forcefully..

"Excuse me?" Piper looked at the Wood Nymph.

"You're late. There has already been a kidnapping of an eight year-old named Ariel Miller. Now follow me." The Nymph said in a stern tone as she walked out of the house. The Halliwell clan all looked at each other and then followed the wood nymph out of the beautiful cabin.

- - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe that we're late." Paige said, frustrated. Her and Henry were walking hand in hand, patrolling the northern most entry into the Wood Nymph village.

"We still got here in time to protect the rest of the children." Henry pulled her to the side and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Paige smiled. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what? Kiss you?"

"No. The way you make me feel that I can do anything." Paige replied.

"From what you have told me, and what I have seen, you, Piper, and Phoebe are close to invincible." Henry stated.

"Well, now you're a witch and can protect yourself. Speaking of which, I want to work with you, one on one, on your powers. What are they again?"

"I can orb, move super fast, power other's powers, and become invisible. Leo helped me with the invisibility." Henry assured her.

"You don't have a problem with your orbing, since you helped me orb Piper and Leo here." Paige said.

"No, that couldn't have been me. You have orbed Piper and Phoebe at the same time before."

"Well, if you didn't know how to orb, you wouldn't be here. Moving more than two people at the same time is hard for me. So you helped."

"So all that is left is my super speed and my ability to borrow powers."

Paige picked up a stick. "I'm going to throw this stick. Imagine yourself racing to it before it falls." Paige pulled her hand back and released, letting the stick fly far. A second later, Henry returned with the stick.

"Next." Henry smiled.

"Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants. The last thing we need to practice is borrowing others powers." Paige thought of something. "Picture the power of healing coming out of my body, into yours."

"What am i going to heal?"

"Me." Paige took a knife out of her purse and made a deep gash in her arm. Not enough to kill her.

Henry walked over and laid his hands over the wound. He closed his eyes and concentrated, doing as Paige suggested and pictured the power flowing into him. He opened his eyes a little and saw that nothing has changed.

"Concentrate. Why would you be healing me?" Paige asked.

"Because I love you and don't want anything bad to happen to you." He replied.

"Use it."

Henry focused once more, thinking of nothing but love.

"Henry." Paige called.

Henry looked up and his jaw dropped. His hands were glowing and Paige's wound was disappearing. Paige smiled at him. "You're going to make a great witch."

- - - - - - - -

Over on the southern side of the village, Phoebe and Coop were sitting, waiting and watching. "If you're right, that means that they will come back for fourteen more children." Coop said.

"I just feel bad that we didn't make it here to protect that little girl." Phoebe said.

"Don't worry. you'll get her back." Coop said, pulling her into an embrace.

"I know. I just feel awful."

Coop pulled Phoebe close and kissed her.

Phoebe pulled away quick.

"What is it?" Coop asked.

"Someone's here." Just then, they both got hit with red balls.

"My, my, my. You're looking rather fine." Phoebe said, pulling Coop close. He picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They started kissing wildly. Coop carried her back to their hut, kissing on the way.

"We won't have to worry about them anymore." A voice in the bushes snickered.

- - - - - - - - -

Phoebe tore the shirt right off of Coop. He removed her shirt in the time it took to blink. They started to kiss passionately. "Wait." Coop said, pulling back.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked, getting wilder and wilder by the moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure." Phoebe pressed her lips against his. Next came his pants and her skirt. Coop laid her gently on the leafy bed that the Wood Nymphs had so kindly made for them.

- - - - - - - - -

Across the meadow, Piper and Leo were on patrol. If anything was going to attack, they'd be ready for them. "What do you think they want with the children?" Piper asked.

"I have my ideas, but I can't be sure." Leo responded. He suddenly stopped.

"Leo what is it?" Piper asked.

"There are others here." Leo said, looking around. "Two warlocks. Male and female. One has the power to get people to give in to their lust." They looked around some more, and suddenly Leo shouted, "Duck." He grabbed Piper and dropped to the group. Two red balls flew past to where they were just standing.

"I take it, she has the power of lust." Piper said, seeing the demon. She made a motion with her hands and the warlock exploded. The remaining warlock, blinked out.

- - - - - - - - -

Back in the hut, where Coop and Phoebe were having sex, the lust wore off. "What?" Coop started.

"Happened?" Phoebe finished. They were still intertwined in each other

- - - - - - - - -

Outside, cries of the Wood Nymphs could be heard. Coop and Phoebe quickly dressed and ran outside. There they ran into the others.

"What happened to you two?" Paige asked, ducking an energy ball.

"Lust." They both responded at the same time.

"One of the warlocks had the power to maximize lust. They must have got hit." Leo stated.

Fourteen robed figures stood in a line before them. Raised their hands and pointed them at the group of remaining wood nymphs.

"Get behind me!" Leo cried, putting up his force field. Lightning, energy balls, and spells and enchantments flew off of Leo's force field. Leo started to get weak.

Henry turned to Paige and nodded. He became invisible and made his way over to where the captured infants were. He had one in his arms, when he was hit with a spell. Henry landed on his knees, still holding the infant. He became visible again. One of the warlock produced a fire ball in his hand and was about to throw it.

"Henry." Paige called, orbing him to safety.

Just then, Leo's force field disappeared. He was so weak, he couldn't hold it for long. Energy balls hit Leo, Paige, Piper, and Coop, leaving Henry and Phoebe left.

"Head this as a warning. You get in our way and you will die." The robed figure in the center advised. They grabbed the remaining infants and blinked away.

"Paige is the only one that can heal." Phoebe cried. Henry looked at the four people who has gotten attached, one of whom was his wife.

Phoebe held Coop's limp body in her arms and cried.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. East Coast Witches part 2

The East Coast Witches

Part 2

"Wait, I can borrow Paige's healing power." Henry said, going over to Paige. He gently picked her limp form from the ground and held her close. He remembered the training session that she gave him a few hours ago. He was glad he practiced. He rested his hand against her heart. He concentrated only on the love he had for her. It worked. His hand glowed and a moment later, Paige opened her eyes.

"I guess we're lucky that you have this power." She smiled at him.

"Don't forget the others." Phoebe reminded.

Henry helped Paige up and together they healed Leo, Piper and Coop.

- - - - - - - -

Later on, in one of the Wood Nymph hut's, Phoebe and Henry filled them in on the details. Piper was pacing around the room, pissed off. "So, they made off with thirteen more children. I blew up one of the warlocks, and we were killed, once again." She concluded.

"Pretty much, yeah." Phoebe said.

"Henry got to save one of the infants." Paige added.

"Well, we have some information." Henry added. "They're stealing magical children for some reason, they're extremely powerful, and they take no mercy, although they let me and Phoebe live."

"Why is that?" Coop asked. He was standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I don't know. They gave us a warning, like they knew that you guys would survive." Phoebe said. Just then, a wood nymph appeared right behind Phoebe and startled her.

Phoebe screamed and threw her hands up. A bolt of electricity flew out of her hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The Wood Nymph apologized.

"We have bigger things to worry about, like what the hell was that?" Phoebe jumped.

"Your power must have progressed." Leo suggested.

"An active power?" Paige asked.

"Wait a minute..." Piper started, "...When we went to the future to stop Phoebe being burned at the stake, that was one of her powers. You mean to tell me that after everything that has changed, she still got that power?"

"She was destined to have it. And going all those years with inactive powers, she finally, got one that she can use at will to defend herself." Leo explained.

"I don't remember that." Paige said.

"Oh, honey, that was when Prue was still alive." Phoebe explained.

Paige looked away. "Oh."

Back to the question at hand." Henry said. "Why do these warlocks want the children?"

"Damn them." Paige said. "The Elders want me again. They always pick the least best time to jingle." A second later, she was gone.

Leo turned back to the group. "We think one of two things. Either they want to raise them evil, like the case with Wyatt. If you control the youngest generation of any clan or community, you control the magic. That, or they want to absorb the magic for themselves. With each generation, the power gets stronger."

"The question is..." Paige said from behind them. They didn't even notice that she was back. "...which scenario is it?"

"What did the Elders have to say?" Phoebe asked.

"Fourteen Gypsy children were just taken." Paige sadly informed them.

"Okay. Time to start playing offense, instead of playing defense." Piper announced, slamming her hand down on the table.

"She's right." Coop agreed.

"Coop, you help Phoebe get control of her new power. Henry, I need you to come with me. Piper and Paige can orb back to the manor and get the herbs and spices that we'll need." Leo instructed.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

Paige smiled. "I have an idea."

- - - - - - - - - -

Out in a field Phoebe was practicing her powers with Coops help. "Ok babe, I want you too try and shoot a bolt of electricity at that tree." Coop pointed to a tree that was at the far end of the field.

Phoebe took a deep breath and aimed her hands at the tree but nothing happened so she kept trying. Coop sneaked up behind her which startled her Phoebe flung around and electricity shot out at Coop. Coop flashed away just in time to not get hit and flashed back in about a yard away landing on his butt. Phoebe put her hands to her mouth and ran over to him. "Coop sweetie are you ok?" She said as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but now we know what your trigger is for this power maybe you should just try not to get startled until you get your power under control." Phoebe only nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

- - - - - - - -

"Ok Piper, Paige did you get the stuff for a potion?" Leo asked looking at the two that had just orbed back.

"Yeah, but we did not bring every herb in the kitchen..." Piper said putting the bag that all the herbs were in on the table.

"Well if we need any of that you will have to go and get it," Leo said as he took the bag and went into the kitchen and the girls followed. Leo started to think of how he is gonna put his plan in motion to defeat these warlocks. Leo sighed and went over to the counter and leaned on it. "Ok I need one of you to due me a favor," He pointed to the three women that were in the room.

"Depends on what it is," Phoebe said as she stared at him suspiciously and the other girls nodded.

"One of you is gonna have to transform into a child to lure the warlocks to us," looking at the pleadingly.

All three girls sighed and looked at each other they were doing that sisterly thing where no words need to be spoken. Phoebe sighed, "Fine! I will do it Leo."

Coop looked at her in shock. "No! Phoebe you can't it is too dangerous...I will do it!" He walked over and grabbed Phoebe protectively. Phoebe looked up at him curiously but he only smiled.

"No, we need a Charmed One," Leo stated, starring at Coop with the same curious look Phoebe had. "They already know how to protect themselves from this kind of evil."

Coop sighed and looked at Leo, "Fine you can do this but..." he looked at Phoebe, "Be careful."

Phoebe sighed and then nodded and looked over to her sisters who were also wondering why Coop was being so protective. "Ok, you three go and make a spell and a potion while we," Leo pointed to Coop, and Henry "Go and find some Info on these warlocks," They all nodded and went off to there respective places.

- - - - - - - -

In the kitchen, Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were making a potion and the spell that they were going to use turn Phoebe into a child. "Pheebs?" Paige said as she stirred the potion.

"Hmm," Phoebe said not looking up from her spell.

"What is up with Coop...I mean he is being kinda..." Paige couldn't find the words to finish.

"Protective and controlling," Piper butt in but not looking up from the Book of Shadows that Paige had gotten.

Phoebe bit her lip she was not sure what was going on with her husband, so she just shrugged it off and kept writing the spell. "I mean did you see him back there it was like you were pregnant or something," Paige said and then it just hit her "Oh my god your not pregnant are you?!?"

"No! no no no...no...no...It would be way to fast...No...no...no no no!" Phoebe said as she looked up from the spell she was making and shook her head.

"Ok Pheebs calm down," Paige said looking at her sister with a wary look.

Phoebe took a deep breath and went back to the spell while Paige and Piper looked at each other.

- - - - - - - -

Later that day in the courtyard everyone was gathered including a few wood nymphs. "Well what is your plan?" The rude wood nymph from before asked. Leo looked at the nymph and then walked over to him and started to explain what was going to happen. The nymph nodded and went over to a bench where the others nymphs were.

"Pheebs, spell," Piper said putting out her hand for piece of paper. Phoebe pulled out the spell that was in her pocket and handed it to her sister. Piper took it and looked at it, "Another nice one." Piper said sarcastically.

Phoebe just smiled at her and then went over to Coop, thinking about what her and her sisters talked about before. Coop wrapped his arms around Phoebe and pulled her close to him.

"Ok you three get into your places. Phoebe you're in the middle of the courtyard. Piper, Paige you stand back from her." The Charmed Ones went to the places they were given.

Paige and Piper chanted the spell "Take this spell, We know it is mild, But turn Phoebe into a child," They said this three times before a swirl of yellow wind surrounded Phoebe. When the wind stopped there stood an eight year old Phoebe; Her hair was up in pig tails; She had on blue flared jeans and a pink T-shirt. Little Phoebe bit her bottom lip and looked at everyone that was around,

"W-who are you people?"

Paige and Piper looked at each other with wide eyes. "Sweetie I am Piper and this is Paige you mean you don't remember us?" Piper asked kneeling down in front of Phoebe.

Phoebe shook her head, "No but one of my older sister's name's is Piper," Phoebe said then she looked at the men and pointed "Who are they?"

Piper looked in the direction she was pointing. "Oh that is your...I mean that is Coop, Leo, and Henry they are friends of mine and Paige's" Piper told Phoebe then held out her hand, "My I ask what your name is?" Piper already knew the answer but decided that it would only be polite that she ask anyway.

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell," Phoebe said as she took Piper's hand.

"Well Phoebe why don't we go meet the gentlemen over there," Piper looked up at Paige and then they went off over to the guys. "Coop, Henry, Leo this is Phoebe Halliwell." Piper said Phoebe hid behind Piper's leg and smiled shyly.

Leo looked confused at why Piper was telling them this but before he could say anything Piper spoke up, "Phoebe can you stay with Paige while I talk to the others?" Phoebe nodded and went over to Paige. "Follow me. We had a little mishap," Piper said as she went to the far side of the courtyard. "Ok the spell backfired..." Piper began but was interrupted by Coop's outburst.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT BACK FIRED!!" Coop yelled.

"Well I was getting there...Phoebe spell was only supposed to turn her into a child but instead it turned back time for her and now she is an eight year old child that dose not remember having powers." Piper told them.

"I knew I should not have let you do this to her now what because there is no way in hell I am letting you use her a bait now!" Coop rambled.

"Coop, you need to calm down!" Piper snapped back at him, "Now, we are not going to use Phoebe anymore we will..." Before she cold finish there was aloud scream coming from where Paige was. Piper swung around to see what was going on. What she saw scared the life out of her.

The masked warlocks were back; they had blown Paige out of the way and grabbed Phoebe who was screaming for dear life. "Let be down you big Meanie...Prue...Piper... Help!" The warlocks looked over to the others and shimmered off into abyss.

"PHOEBE!" Coop and Piper yelled as they ran to where the shimmers were.

"Paige!" Henry said as he knelt down next to his wife; Put his hands over her and then they started to glow a warm golden light. Paige gasped for air when she awoke.

"What happened you were supposed to be watching her!" Coop said kneeling where Phoebe just was. Then he turned to Paige and glared at her which caused her to glare back at him. There was a big bang which made everyone jump.

"Stop it you two!" Piper said glaring at the two, who were having a staring contest. "Now what we need to do is get Phoebe back so we can change this." Piper stated helping Paige off the ground. Everyone went back to the hut to discuss what they were gonna do to get Phoebe back.

- - - - - - - -

About 20 minutes later they had a plan. "Ok Paige you know what you have to do? Now glamour in to a teenage girl." Piper said. Paige nodded and transformed into a young girl about 14 years old. "Good!" Piper said smiling at Paige, "Now Leo, Coop, Henry, follow me please...Paige go outside and start crying."

Paige nodded and went outside.

"Leo why didn't you think of this before you got Phoebe kidnapped?" Coop asked rubbing his temples.

"Because Piper was pushing me to get these children back and I forgot all about Paige's power to glamour," Leo told Coop, who nodded in understanding. Piper, Leo, Henry, and Coop all walked to behind a bush at the side of the hut and watched Paige 'cry'. All of a sudden 12 warlocks shimmered in and surrounded Paige.

"Hi there little girl," One masked warlock said which made Paige look up. "You are coming with us!" He demanded.

"No I am not," Paige said calmly.

"And why is that?" The warlock asked which caused Paige to just smile at him.

"Because I am not a little girl," Paige stated.

"You're not a little girl?"

"Nope."

"Then What are you?"

"A Charmed One" And at that Paige glamoured back into herself as Piper and the gang came charging Piper exploded four of them Leo used his telekinetic powers to stab two of them Coop made five of them burst using his love power.

Henry took one into a headlock. "Where are the children!" Henry said glaring at the warlock.

"I am not telling you!" He yelled and spat in Henry's face.

Henry was ready to clock him one when Paige stopped him. "Henry, no. We need him good and conscious!" She said holding his arm back.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Piper why don't we show our little friend here what will happen to him if he does not give up his friends and those children." Paige smiled at Piper who nodded and exploded the warlock's leg. The warlock screeched in pain but said nothing so Piper blew up his other leg he screamed again but still said nothing.

"I can do this all day!" Piper said as she brought up her hands to explode him again but was stopped by the warlock.

"Ok...ok...I will talk they are..."

- - - - - - - -

Down in the underworld the five of them were sneaking around looking for little Phoebe and the other kids when they finally found them.

"Paige, glamour into the demon that we just killed." Piper said. Paige did what she was told and glamoured into the demon that gave this place up. "Good. Now go." Piper pushed her into the open area with the other warlocks.

"Max, you're ok." One of the female warlocks said, hugging her.

"Just barely." Paige said and the female just stared evilly at her.

"You're not Max. He would have never let me hug him. Attack!" The female shouted. She pointed at Paige, who changed back into herself. Paige's eyes got wide. The children were screaming and crying as the three warlocks moved toward Paige. They were about to get her, when an explosion came from behind her. Paige sighed in relief when she heard that explosion. She watched all three warlocks explode as Piper flicked her wrists.

- - - - - - -

"Boy am I glad to be myself again," Phoebe sighed as she cuddle next to Coop in the sun-room. "I am also glad this whole fiasco is over also." They all nodded in agreement. Then Phoebe looked curiously at Coop. "Babe?"

"Hmm" he said looking straight back at her.

"Why were you being so protective before?" She asked but all she got out of him was a smile and a wink but she knew what that meant and stared blankly back at him_. What? I'm finally going to have one of my little girls? _She thought to herself. Phoebe just smiled at him.

"Umm, ok then." Paige said with a suspicious look. She then turned to Henry and Leo. "Time to change back."

Henry pulled her close. "I was actually thinking staying a witch. I can orb now. I'll be able to help you with spells and potions now."

"Ok, Leo, what about you?" Paige asked her brother-in-law.

"I think I'm going to keep my powers too. Help protect the boys, and obviously help you guys kick demon ass." Leo said.

Just then, Paige heard a jingle. "I've got to go. They're calling."

- - - - - -

When Paige returned, she had a look of surprise on her face. "What did they want?" Piper asked.

"Well, they wanted to congratulate us on getting the children back safely and defeating the warlocks. And they also said that we can't let our emotions and love for each other get in the way. What Coop did, wanting to protect Phoebe, was way out of line. They said that if it happens too many more times, they are going to clip your wings. Leo and Henry can keep their powers. Apparently they already knew that they would. Also, we're going to have a new addition to the Halliwell clan." Paige said, looking at Phoebe.

"You're pregnant?" Piper asked.

"Yes she is." Paige confirmed. "She is going to have the first ever witch/cupid ever to exist."

"So, she'll have the powers of a cupid as well as a witch?" Henry asked.

"That's right." Paige said. Everyone rushed up to her and hugged her.


	4. Family and Guys

Family and Guys

"What's this?" Phoebe asked, walking into the foyer. Leo, Henry, Paige and Piper were standing there together with smiles on their faces. "Well, you and Coop Never really got a chance to have your honeymoon, so we thought that we'd surprise you with one." Piper said, handing her an envelope.

"Don't worry, it's not what you gave us for our honeymoon." Paige said, laughing.

Phoebe opened it and there were two keys to a honeymoon suite. "Where's this at?" She asked them.

"The Bahamas." Leo replied.

"Coop, you need to get here right now." Phoebe called. A bright red light appeared next to Phoebe. The red light materialized into Coop.

"You called?" He asked her.

"You're never going to guess what these four did to us." She stated.

Coop turned to look at the group. He gave them a puzzled look.

"We paid for you and Phoebe to go on your honeymoon." Henry explained.

"Tell him where to, Phoebe." Leo grinned.

Phoebe turned to Coop. "We're going to the Bahamas." She playfully slapped him against his chest.

"What?" Coop asked bewildered.

"You didn't get a chance to go on your honeymoon after you got married, because we had to go to the east coast and save those children. We each had a honeymoon and we didn't think it was right that you didn't." Piper explained.

"The only thing you have to pay for is the transportation, but we figured that you had that covered." Henry winked at them.

"Yeah, we got it covered." Coop laughed.

There was a short pause between the family. Paige was the first to speak. "Ugh. I hate silence. Go, get, time for your honeymoon."

"How can we thank you?" Phoebe asked.

"You can thank us by going and having a good time."

Coop grabbed Phoebe and together they flashed over to their apartment.

- - - - - - - -

"Are you close to being ready?" Coop called from the living room.

"Yeah, just a minute." Phoebe called. She pulled out something she bought last week. It was a red, sexy lingerer. It had hearts all over it. She smiled. _Coop is going to love this. He is a Cupid after all._ She thought.

She put it in her suitcase and headed out to the living room.

- - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, at the manor, the other two Charmed Ones were enjoying a nice quiet day with their husbands.

"I'm glad that we did that for Phoebe." Paige said, snuggling deeper into Henry's embrace.

"She deserved it." Piper agreed. "She was the heart of this family. She brought money in when we needed, she sacrificed everything for us."

"I think that for now on, she's going to be happy." Leo agreed.

Just then, there was a crash in the sun room. "What the hell?" Henry asked, getting up.

They all headed into the sun room to find a teenage girl. She had long, brown hair that seemed to be made of silk. She had matching brown eyes and an innocent look about her.

"Help me." She pleaded. She then collapsed, revealing a shard of glass stuck in her back.

Paige rushed over, removed the glass and laid her hands on the girls back, attempting to heal her.

A moment later, the girl sat up. "Thanks."

Piper threw her hands up and froze the entire room, except for Henry and Leo. A fly was stopped, mid-air. The water in the new water fountain that Paige and Henry bought them, stopped flowing. The only thing that didn't freeze, was the teenage girl. She slowly got to her feet.

Piper turned to Leo, worried. "Why didn't she freeze?"

- - - - - - - - -

Over in Coop and Phoebe's apartment, they were in the living room, double checking their luggage. Not that it really was a problem. If he wanted to, Coop could be back in a flash.

Just then, the phone rang. "Don't answer that." Coop said. He was eager to get on the honeymoon.

The answering machine came on and Piper's voice came on. "Phoebe, you need to get over here now. This is an emergency."

Phoebe sighed and walked over to Coop. "I'm sorry." She apologized, resting her head on his chest.

"No, it's okay. I knew what I was getting myself into. I know that the Charmed One's come first."

"I wish for once we could put ourselves first." Phoebe said.

"I know you're frustrated, but you know as well as I do that innocents rank higher then I do. I'll always be here, they may not be." Coop said. He wrapped his hands around her and flashed out.

- - - - - - - -

Back at the Manor, Coop and Phoebe were heading upstairs to the attic. When they got to the landing, Phoebe asked, "Now what was so important that you had to call me before..." She saw the teenage girl, sitting a chair.

"You might need to sit down for this one." Paige said, not joking.

Phoebe eyed the girl. "Have we met before? You seem very familiar."

"That's because she's your long-lost cousin." Henry explained.

"Wait, what?" Phoebe was speechless.

"Yep, on mom's side." Piper added.

The girl stood up and held out her hand. "Please to meet you. I'm Parker."

"But how is that possible." Coop asked. "Wasn't your mom an only child?"

"Yes." Phoebe said

"No." The teenage girl said at the same time.

"Why are you here?" Paige asked.

Parker took a deep breath and continued. "Well, let me start from the beginning. My mom is your aunt. She was your mom's older sister. Her name was Phiona Halliwell. She was a witch. She had the power to control plants. She met my father at a Wiccan gathering. He had the power to set up force fields..." At the mention of forcefields, Leo looked up. "...and he could manipulate the weather."

She paused, took a sip of water that Paige had kindly gave her before they headed to the attic. The then continued. "After my father was murdered by a demon, my mom didn't want anything to do with magic. She created a power stripping potion and ridded herself of her powers. I had no idea of this until I got involved with a Wicca group in our neighborhood. When she found my Book of Shadows and my tools, she flipped out. I asked her what was wrong, and finally she told me about everything. The one positive thing she did for me was to find out what my power was. Even is she was willing to give up her heritage, i wasn't."

"What is your power?" Henry asked.

"I actually have several powers. I inherited mom's gift to control plants, and from dad I got the power to set up forcefields, and manipulate the weather."

"Where is your mom?" Coop asked.

"She was murdered. The guy that she was seeing was a demon. He thought mom was still a witch, and he killed her to get her power, but after he realized that she didn't have them anymore, he came after me. Luckily i still had my powers and my forcefield came up. Bounced him against a wall and knocked him out.

"Why didn't mom or grams mention you guys at all?" Piper asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Leo said. He turned the podium that the Book of Shadows was on. He flipped to the page to call a spirit.

"Good Idea." Phoebe said, getting the candles out. She placed them where they needed to be, lit them, and joined her sisters.

_Here these words,_

_Hear our cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me,_

_We summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide._

In sparkling white orbs, Grams' ghost appeared. "You called?" She asked, smiling. She thought this was a social call.

"Just one question for you. Recognize her?" Piper asked. Henry and Coop stepped aside to reveal Parker.

"Parker, what are you doing here?" Grams asked.

"So you do recognize her." Piper stated.

"Grams, why didn't you tell us about them?" Paige asked, concerned.

"What did mom think about this?" Phoebe asked.

"Your mother didn't know. Phiona started to reject her heritage when she was about Parker's age. She still had and used her powers when she absolutely needed to, but she refused to be a part of the family. Before she took off, she went to one wiccan gathering with me. That's how she met your father." Grams said to Parker. "Well, he knew of her reluctance to the craft, but he loved her and he didn't care. They were married and they left. After Xander died, she couldn't stand it anymore. She stripped her powers. Parker wasn't even two years old." Grams explained the whole thing.

Phoebe sat down next to Parker and put her arm around her. Phoebe gasped.

_The demon burst into a home. Phiona tried to run, but she was no match for the demon. He stabbed her with an athame. Phiona screamed and then went limp._

That premonition went from that one to another.

_Parker was chained to a wall, the demon stabbed her in the stomach with the sane athame he used on her mother. He twisted the knife round and round, torturing her._

When she came out of the premonition, she was surrounded by the other witches in the room.

"What happened, dear?" Grams asked.

"I saw what happened to Parker's mom. Then I saw the demon, stab Parker." Phoebe explained.

"We won't let that happen." Leo said, getting up. He headed over to the Book of Shadows. "Can you I.D. the demon, Phoebe?"

Phoebe started to flip the pages. Finally she came across the demon she saw in her visions. "This is him. It says that Rasputin is an upper level, collector demon. He kills witches for their powers, but not for himself. He sells them to lower level demons to get their support. Oh, there's a side note here. He does keep the powers that he finds very useful and ones that are very rare."

"Is there a way to vanquish him?" Paige asked, also walking over.

"We need a potion and a spell." Phoebe explained.

"Well, Coop, you and Phoebe get started on a potion. Leo, Henry, Piper and Paige will stay with Parker and I to come up with a spell." Grams instructed. Phoebe quickly copied down the ingredients needed for the potion, then she and Coop headed downstairs.

"Don't worry. We'll catch this demon and vanquish his sorry ass." Piper said.

Parker hugged her legs to herself. She hoped so, for all their sakes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Down in the kitchen, Phoebe got a pan out and set it on the stove. She threw in all the ingredients that she needed. A little ginger, lavender, basil, etc.

"I'm really sorry about the honeymoon." She said to Coop.

"Don't be. We can go after this whole ordeal is over." He smiled at her.

She walked up to him. "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." She pressed her lips against his, enjoying the moment. The moment was soon shattered when they heard a crash from upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - -

Piper got threw against the wall pretty hard. Grams tried to use her telekinesis against him, but he was to fast. Probably a power he stole from a witch. He slammed her against the wall and knocked her out. Phoebe and Coop ran into the room.

The demon tried to throw an energy ball at Phoebe, but the growing fetus inside of her flashed her out at the last second. The baby would be part cupid after all.

When she reappeared, she levitated and kicked the demon in the face, which sent him flying in the coffee table that they brought up the day before.

He knew that he was losing, but he wasn't going to leave here empty handed. He grabbed Henry and shimmered out.

Paige quickly ran over to Piper and Grams and healed them. "What happened? Is Parker okay?" Piper asked, worried.

"Parker's okay, but the demon took Henry." Paige said.

"Henry will be fine. He is a powerful witch, thanks to you." Grams said.

"Yeah, and he does have the power to borrow other's powers. If the demon tries to hurt him, he can use his own powers against him." Leo assured her.

"Our first priority now is to get the potion finished and get that damn spell written." Piper said, fixing her hair.

"Oh, no. The potion." Phoebe cried turning and running back downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in a dark cave, Henry was chained to the wall. "They'll never fall for the trap. They know that you want Parker and you'll never get her."

"I never knew that this _witch_ was related to the Charmed Ones. Imagine what I could get for their powers. Or maybe I'll keep them for myself." Rasputin ranted.

Henry waited until the demon turned around. He closed his eyes, and focused on Paige. A moment later, he orbed from the cave back to the Manor.

- - - - - - - - - -

Piper sponged the potion into six separate vials.

"Are you sure this will work?" Paige asked.

"Positive." Phoebe said.

Just then, Henry orbed in and scared them all. Piper blew up a cabinet. Paige orbed out, and Phoebe flashed out, due to the baby's powers.

"Relax, it's only me." He said. After everyone called down, he told them of Rasputin's plans.

"Wait a minute. I have a great idea." Leo said.

Everyone turned to look at him. "Paige can make Parker invisible. He can't take what he can't find."

"That could work." The girls agreed.

- - - - - - - -

Rasputin was furious. He didn't know that the witch he captured could orb. He burst into the manor and was greeted by six witches and one Cupid. There was Parker, Grams, Phoebe, Coop, Leo, Piper, Paige. They were standing, poised and ready.

Henry was invisible, stalking behind the demon. The demon smiled and hurled a energy ball behind him. Luckily enough, Henry orbed out just in time. Leo put up his forcefield, to stop any attacks.

The demon broke through the forcefield and knocked Paige to the ground. "Just let him have her." She screamed.

Coop pushed Parker to the demon. "I thought you guys were into saving the innocents." The demon said.

Parker appeared out of nowhere. "They are. Now guys!"

Piper threw her hands up and blew up the fake Parker. This Parker was made up of the vanquishing potion. The Potion covered the demon and he melted.

"Another demon down." Paige jumped into Henry's arms and kissed him.

"Well, my work here is done, I have to go back. It was nice to see you girls meet your cousin." Grams said. She waved them good-bye and disappeared in a swirl of white orbs.

'What are we going to do about...?" Leo asked, referring to Parker.

'We have a spare bedroom." Coop offered.

"Yeah. We would love to take her in." Phoebe agreed.

"You mean that I'm going to get my witch training?" Parker asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. It would seem so." Piper said, smiling.

"We can start on your training." Phoebe said.

"No. _We_ will start on her training. You and Coop are going to go on your honeymoon. Parker can move in when you get back." Paige said, shooing Phoebe and Coop off. Coop pulled Phoebe close and together they flashed away.


	5. Demons from the Past

Chapter Four

It was two days later and Phoebe and Coop were happily on there honeymoon demon free. While in the Halliwell manor it was not different. Everyone was happy with there demon free life and even with there new family member.

"Lets go Parker you are gonna be late!!" Piper yelled up the stairs.

"But Piper I don't feel well" Parker complained walking down stairs in her star and moon pajamas, her hair was in a messy bun and she looked pale.

Piper went over to her and felt her forehead it was a bit warm but not very. "You are not that warm," She stated.

"But I have a headache and just want to lie down."

"But it is your first day back to school sweetie."

"Ya I know...But can't my first day be tomorrow?"

Piper sighed, "Fine, you can stay here but I have to go to the restaurant for awhile and Leo will be at the school...will you be ok by your self?" Piper looked into her deep green eyes that Parker had inherited from her father.

Parker nodded, "I'll be fine Piper. I'm 16 ya know," Parker smirked at Piper who just looked at her and shook her head.

"I can't believe I am doing this," Piper said. "There is a list emergency numbers are on the side of the fridge and call Leo if you have even a semi problem and if you can't get him call me or Paige then if you can't get a hold of us then..." Piper sighed again. "You can call Phoebe but only if you can't get a hold of anyone else...got it"

Parker nodded. "What about Wyatt and Chris where are they going to be?"

"I am taking them to my father's. So you don't have to worry about them." Piper smiled at Parker who smiled right back. "Now get your butt back to bed!" Piper said as she shooed Parker up the stairs. Piper shook her head and went in to the kitchen to get the boys. After getting the boys together Piper left the house to drop off the boys and go to the restaurant.

Parker went up stairs to her tempoary room and laid down for about an hour until the dream she had woke her up. It was a dream about her mother coming down from 'up there' it was a beautiful dream up until her mother started to scolding her for moving in with the Charmed Ones and using her magic for more than just protecting herself. Parker shook her head and sat up with the picture of her mother yelling at her stuck in her head. Her mother rarely yelled at her only on occasion when she would do something stupid.

Parker got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face off. "Ok now I know that my mom would never yell at me like that but I want to make sure...But how am I gonna do that?" Parker said aloud as she splashed her face with water.

Then she heard someone yelling downstairs and it sounded like Piper. So Parker went to check it out. Parker crept down the steps to see Piper yelling on the phone. "What do you mean you can't...I have no one else to do this for me...Ok if your to busy then I will find someone else...No it is fine...ya...you too...bye-bye..." Piper hung up the phone. Piper turned to the stairwell where she saw Parker sitting on the steps watching her. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" Piper asked as Parker got up and went down the stairs.

"Um no a nightmare did but then I heard you yelling so I came to see what was going on and here we are," Parker shrugged walking over to Piper and leaning on the table by the stairs. Piper just stared at her and nodded. "So I know this may be none of my business but what was the phone call about?" Parker asked.

"Well my father is sick so he couldn't watch the boys so then I tried Billy's but Billy is at home studying and I don't want to bother her so I was trying to get Paige to come and watch them but she is busy with work," Piper sighed.

"Oh well I could watch them for you if you like...I mean I am sorta sick I just had a migraine this morning' but now I am felling a little better." Parker said shyly.

Piper just stared at her for a few moments then sighed. "If you promise not to lose or harm them in anyway I will let you...I am only doing this because you are my last resort," Piper said sighing even bigger this time.

Parker smiled at her and then went into the living room where she knelt down in front of Wyatt. "Wy, Parker is going to watch you because mommy could not get anyone else..." Piper looked at Parker and then back at her sons. "So please be good and don't do anything to your brother." Wyatt nodded and hugged his mother then she got up and went to Parker. "Ok there are numbers on the fridge if you need me and I will be home at four just like I said before." Piper then gave a big sigh and walked out the door.

Parker grabbed up Chris and took Wyatt's hand and then went up to the attic door, opened it and went in. "Ollee Mama told us we ares nots loud in here," Wyatt warned.

Parker rolled her eyes and set Chris down on the ground and then went over to the Book of Shadow. Parker skimmed through the Book of Shadows when she did not find anything she slammed the book shut. "I am just gonna have to make up a spell or something... God I do not know where to start...what was the spell that Piper used to summon Grams..."

Parked bit her lip while trying to think of the spell then she took out some candles and placed them on the floor and lighted them. "Here my words, here my cry, ... um...spirit from the...other side...um...I summon thee...Cross the divides!" Parker stepped back, but nothing happened. "Damn it!" she yelled.

"Ole you says a bad word," Wyatt said with his hand over his mouth. Then there was a huge crash that came from down stairs in the living room.

"Wyatt orb you and your brother to Billy's NOW!" Parker demanded and Wyatt nodded as he orbed him and his brother to Billy's apartment.

Parker crept down the stairs to see what was going on. When she got to where she was sitting earlier that morning she saw four demons trashing the living room Parker's eyes got wide the demons were hideous they only had half a face the other half looked like it was burned off and there was one huge horn coming out of the forehead of these creatures also most of there bodies were cover in huge red spots. "Disgusting" Parker said aloud which caused the demons to look up.

One of them smiled at her and started come towards her. Then there was another bang that came from upstairs which caused the demons to look up there. This was an opportunity for Parker and she busted threw the demons but one grabbed her and turned her towards him. He blew his deadly breath in her face but before it got into her airways her force field went up protecting her from the deadly stuff. Then an energy ball whizzed past her ear hitting the demon square in the face as soon as the demon was gone, Parker ran out the door leaving the demons behind in the manor.

Parker ran as fast as she could down the street to where Billy's apartment was. Parker ran up the stairs and banged on the door of the apartment. Billy came to the door only a second later. "Parker thank god...wait what is wrong sweetie." Billy said after noticing that Parker was out on breath and crying.

"D-dem--mons...at... manor...tacking...help!" Parker squeaked out. Billy ushered Parker in and sat her down on the couch then she went over to the kitchen sink and got Parker a glass of water. When Billy got back to the living room she handed Parker the water.

"Now explain to me what happened." Billy said as she sat down next to Parker.

"Well..." Parker explained what happened to Billy with tears in her eyes. Parker was so scared, last time a demon attacked her, her mother had died.

"So this is why Wyatt and Chris orbed over here," Parker only nodded. "Well maybe you should call everyone to inform them there is a demon in the manor." Billy suggested again Parker only nodded but she got up from the couch.

"PAIGE!" Parker called out. She waited a few seconds but Paige did not come. "PAIGE PLEASE COME I NEED YOU GUYS!!" She yelled and waited a few seconds again but this time there was a swirl of blue lights came down forming a pissed Paige.

"WHAT!" she yelled, "I was in the middle of something!" Her yelling caused Chris to get upset and start crying. Paige went over to Chris and soothed him. "It is ok sweetie... sh."

"Um Paige w-" Parker gulped, "W-we have a problem...um demons... very strong demons were...are...were...I am not sure if they are still there but they attacked me and... and...I AM SORRY!" Parker started crying again she was so scared right now that she could not hold the tears back any longer. Paige handed Chris off to Billy and went over to Parker and hugged her also soothing her.

"Shh sweetie it was not you fault." Paige repeated until Parker calmed down a little. "You ok now?" Parker only nodded but broke away from Paige's embrace and went over to the coach and sat down. "Henry!" Paige yelled and a few seconds later Henry was formed by a clash of blue lights.

"Yes, honey?" Henry asked.

"I need you to grab Leo from Magic School and Piper from the restaurant. When you get back I will explain," Paige said calmly. Henry orbed out. "Ok now time to get Phoebe and..."

"NO!! I am not supposed to bug Phoebe and Coop cause they are on there honeymoon." Parker burst in.

Paige shook her head and yelled for Coop and to bring her sister with him. A few seconds later Phoebe and Coop appeared in a pink light. Phoebe was wearing a bikini with a little Shaw thing around her waste and Coop was only in his swimming trunks. Phoebe also had a pair of sunglasses on and was sipping on an orange juice.

"I knew it was to good to be true," Phoebe sighed shaking her head. Coop looked at Phoebe then looked up at Paige with a sadden expression on his face. He knew that Phoebe could sense the fear and unhappiness in the room that he could.

"Sorry but we have a problem that I am guessing we'll need all the Charmed Ones...sorry?" Paige smiled wryly.

"What kind of problem?" Coop asked.

"Once Henry gets back here with Piper and Leo I..." Before Paige could finish Henry, Leo, and Piper orbed in Piper looking pissed.

"WHAT!" Piper snapped.

"I am sorry to say this Pipe but we need to go and kick some demon ass," Paige said smiling again wryly.

"What do you mean Paige? You are being to subtle." Piper said still a but pissed.

"Well..." Paige told Piper and Phoebe what Parker to her with Parker filling in the blank spots.

"So you mean there still could be demons in the manor?" Piper panicked. Parker nodded still a bit shaken up. "Well we need to get to the manor ASAP!" Piper said.

"Piper I doubt they stuck around long after Parker left." Phoebe stated.

"Well then lets go see what kind of damage has been done to my home!" Piper said taking Leo's hand. "By the way Pheebs nice outfit!" Piper said as she headed out the door..

"Coop...I am sorry." Phoebe said turning to her husband.

"It is ok sweetie...Now lets go see what has happened to your sister home." Coop said wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. Then the two flashed out.

"Billy do you mind watching the boy's?" Paige asked.

"Not at all," Billy said rocking Chris who was now asleep.

"Come on Parker lets go to the manor." Parker got off the couch and took Paige's out stretched hand and they orbed to the manor with Henry orbing close behind.

- - - - - - - - -

When they got there Paige noticed everyone starring at the kitchen intently, also there was red slime all over the place and the manor was a mess. "What's..."

"SH! Demons!" Everyone scolded.

Piper started creeping towards the door but before she got there a demon popped up. "AHH!!" She screamed and blew it up. Then she was thrown into the coffee table which smashed when she was thrown by the demon that appeared.

"What's going on?" Paige asked, ducking an energy ball.

"They came right out of no where." Piper yelled across the room.

"Don't they always come out of no where?" Henry asked.

"If you want to get technical." Piper replied a bit pissed. Next thing they knew was Leo being thrown into the grandfather clock.

"Parker, get down." Henry cried. He used his super speed to rush over and remove her from harms way. Just then, two energy balls appeared from no where. They flew over and hit two of the demons that were close to Phoebe. Two other demons were thrown out of the way by telekinesis. The remaining demons shimmered out. Henry helped Paige up. "You saved us."

Paige got a look of discomfort on her face. "That wasn't me." She replied. Everyone looked at her.

"You're welcome." A deep male voice said. Piper gripped Leo's arm tightly.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." She recognized that voice. She hadn't heard that voice in two years and was not glad to hear it again even though they ended on better terms then the very last time he had died.

"You might want to turn around." Leo said, cryptically putting his hand on Piper shoulders and turning her around. There standing side by side were Prue and Cole. "This can't be." Piper thought aloud. Suddenly she was light headed.

"Piper." Phoebe and Paige cried, rushing to her. Suddenly, Piper started swaying and fell to the ground.

- - - - - - - -

"Are you sure she's okay?" Phoebe asked.

"She's fine." Paige replied, healing her.

"Leo, why aren't you healing her?" Prue asked.

"I'm not a whitelighter anymore. I'm a witch now." He answered.

"You must be their new whitelighter." Prue said to Paige.

Paige coughed. "Not exactly."

Suddenly Piper started to come into consciousness again. "Prue?" Piper asked blinking her eyes a couple of times.

"I'm here. It's okay now." Prue said, rubbing her younger sister's shoulder.

Piper jumped up and hugged Prue tightly. "I missed you so much. After you died, I thought that I would die too." Piper started to cry.

"It's fine. I'm here now." Prue replied.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but how did you get here?" Phoebe asked. Cole started to open his mouth to explain. "I'm not glad to see you." Phoebe cut him off. He closed his mouth and let Prue explain.

"I am not sure about him but I am guessing that he is the same but I really don't know how we got here. It just felt like I was yanked here, like I said I am not sure about him." Prue motioned towards Cole who just shrugged.

"Um well I guess it would be my fault, It was kind of an accident, I wanted to summon my mother but I guess I got the spell wrong." Parker piped up sighing

"I'm sorry, but this is confusing. Who are you all?" Cole asked looking at Parker, Coop and Henry.

"I'm Paige's husband." Henry replied.

"A mortal, right?" Cole asked.

"He used to be until we cast a spell on him and Leo to turn them into witches." Paige explained smiling at Henry but then glaring at Cole.

"I'm Phoebe's husband." Coop informed the former demon who was glaring at him.

"Witch or demon?" Cole asked, looking at Phoebe.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE'S ETHIER!" Phoebe yelled harshly.

"Because I know your type Pheebs," Cole said staring at her. She wouldn't look back at him.

"Well I guess you don't know me as well a you though he's a cupid."

"Congratulations, sis." Prue hugged Phoebe. When they broke apart, Prue looked to Parker and Paige. "And you two are..."

"Oh, I'm your long-lost cousin, Parker!" Parker replied.

"And you?" Prue asked Paige.

"I'm your…" She paused not sure how she should continue. She did not know if she should say half-sister, sister, or the child your mother had created while banging her white lighter. Paige ruled the last one out telling her self that one was just stupid.

"She's our sister." Piper filled in. "Our younger one. She was born when mom had an affair with Sam."

"That would make you…" Prue began.

"Part witch, part whitelighter. I'm Paige." She stuck her hand out.

"You are kidding right?" Prue paused for a second which made Paige worry that Prue wasn't going to accept her. "You're family! We don't shake hands...We HUG!" Prue pulled Paige into a hug. At first Paige felt a little discomfort but then relaxed in the arms of her older sister and hugged her right back.

"You didn't know any of this?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'm not allowed to look. It's the rules. At least, I can't look yet. Not for a couple of more months anyway. They made mom wait for years before she could look or come back. Grams was special, I think. She was allowed to look and return after she died."

"Then I guess you don't know about your nephews." Leo said.

"I have nephews?" Prue asked excitedly, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"We have two sons. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and Chris Perry Halliwell." Piper explained.

"Where are they?" Prue asked, looking around.

"They're at our friend's house. Billie is another witch who used to live with us." Paige stated. "We'll explain later. Right now we need to get to work on a vanquishing potion in case the demons return."

"I'll help!" Prue said, following Paige out to the kitchen.

Phoebe and Piper started to walk out as well, but were stopped by Leo and Coop. "Give them the chance to get to know each other." Leo said.

"But." Phoebe and Piper protested.

"I could feel the sadness in both of their hearts. Not knowing each other at all. Just like you never knew your mother until you started to summon her." Coop pointed out to Phoebe.

"But we haven't seen her in years." Piper protested.

"Let them get to know each other while they brew the potion. Then afterwards, you can spend time with each other."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Anyway, right after you died, I saw your obituary and since I've always felt connected to this family, I knew that I had to attend. When I met Phoebe, she had a premonition of Shax attacking me, so her and Cole followed me. After it happened, I went back to the manner where I received my powers and defeated Shax." Paige was explaining to Prue.

"Must have been scary." Prue commented, squeezing some juice from a few plants.

"It was. Well, I was so scared that I ran out of here. The source possessed my then boyfriend and tried to get me to use my powers for evil."

"The window of opportunity." Prue commented.

"Well, Piper and Phoebe saved me and I've been here ever since." Paige concluded.

"What about Henry?" Prue asked, stirring the potion. "I just met him a short while ago. He's a probation officer. He was arresting one of my charges. My love life since I became a charmed one hasn't been perfect."

"We all know what you mean." Prue smiled.

"Well, anyway Henry was attracted to me so he kept making excuses to see me and I did the same. I figured that if Henry really loved me that I could tell him our big secret and he wouldn't care. See Phoebe was dating a guy named Jason Dean. Well, he was her boss, but they were crazy about each other and Phoebe kept putting it off. I arranged a dinner and everything for Phoebe to tell Jason but she didn't. Piper needed some help so I orbed Phoebe and me to her. When we orbed back, Jason was standing in the kitchen and saw everything. Needless to say, they broke up. I knew that I had to tell Henry so we had dinner and I told him."

"Apparently he was okay with it." Prue said, intrigued by the story.

"He was more then okay with it. And then another male witch came right after I told Henry about me. He wanted to marry me and be the ultimate magical couple, Henry dueled against him. It wasn't a fair fight. Mortal against witch, but he did it anyway. He was hurt real bad. He promised that he wasn't going to run away from magic. But this witch didn't back down he just kept saying that we needed to wed to become the most magical couple. But we finally got rig of him."

"How did Henry become a witch?"

"A few weeks ago, we had to go after warlocks that were kidnapping magical children. It was so dangerous that we had to cast a spell on Henry and Leo, who had his wings clipped so he could be with Piper, we had to turn them into witches so they could protect themselves. After we saved the children, we were going to turn them back, but Henry wanted to be involved in my whole life, not just part of it."

"That was sweet." Prue said, pouring the potion into little vials.

"He loves me. As a matter of fact, with being part whitelighter, I wasn't able to heal without the help of another whitelighter, until I found my own love of my life. When Henry was shot, he was the first person I was able to heal on my own and that is when I knew he was the right one." Paige stated.

- - - - - - -

"They're lower level demons, hired to do an upper level demon's dirty work." Cole said.

"You would know all about demons, right?" Phoebe asked, pissed off that he was here.

"I not a demon anymore being in limbo has cost and not cost me things like my powers, I am glad they are...were... are...were gone. But I am not glad that it cost me to be away from you...Don't yell I know it was my fault!" Cole said sadly.

"Yeah right you never fu..." Phoebe was cut off by Coop who had been listing and not listning on and off.

"Phoebe! Both Cole and Prue are here for a reason! We need to work together to get rid of this threat. Afterward, he will go back... I promise." Coop said looking at her affectionately. Cole took a deep breath and closed his eyes, not being able to look at Phoebe like that was killing him but he understood that she did not love him like that anymore, that she had someone new and some who would treat her better than he ever did.

"You're right. Besides I don't want to do anything to upset Prue." Phoebe said, touching her stomach. Cole and Coop looked at Phoebe with confusion in there eye's.

"Prue? What about me?" Prue asked, walking into the attic with Paige. They were each carrying a few bottles of potions.

"Not you, that is what I have decided to name my first child," Phoebe said then realized that she had not discussed that with Coop. "If that is ok with you."

"That is perfect!" Coop said as he grabbed Phoebe and pulled her into his embrace.

"You see, Phoebe is carry the first ever witch/cupid child." Piper explained.

"And I get to be it's namesake!" Prue squealed. "Wait how do you know it is going to be a girl? Because as I am guessing now that we are now having some boy's in the Halliwell blood line!"

"Well you see, after we defeated the Ultimate evil, each of us got to see our futures. With an addition to Wyatt and Chris, Piper and I have the little girl we have been waiting for." Leo explained.

"Coop and I have three girls." Phoebe said holding her stomach.

"Paige and I have twin girls and a son." Henry added. "We all live a very long life." he smiled.

"That's wonderful." Prue said a bit sad.

"What are those?" Parker asked wanting to be in this conversation.

"The exploding potions. You know how we told you a while ago not to add belladonna?" Paige asked. Parker nodded. "Well we did. Not enough to kill us, but to kill them."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Phoebe asked a little concerned.

"Perfectly." Paige said confidently.

- - - - - - - -

"I'm glad you finally found someone who loves you for you." Cole said to Phoebe.

"Cole, stop it okay? I don't need this right now. I'm happily married and I'm pregnant with a very special and magical daughter!" Phoebe demanded.

They were in the attic gathering the crystals they would need for a trap.

"I'm not trying to do anything. He's the first guy that fell in love with you that already knew you were a witch, Besides me. He also the didn't try to kill you when he knew. I guess he was the guy." Cole said that last statement under his breath but Phoebe heard him anyway.

"What guy?" Phoebe asked, curious.

"Remember when you, Piper, and Prue traveled back in time to deliver your so many greats grandmother, Melinda, on All Hallows Eve?"

"Yeah?" Phoebe said slowly.

"Remember the guy that pealed the apple. He told you to blow on it and it would take the shape of the letter of your true love's first name?"

"It was a C." Phoebe concluded. "I thought it meant Cole, but in the end it meant Coop."

"And remember when the titans came, who did Leo turn you into?" Cole asked.

"The goddess of love." Phoebe said, catching on.

"You've helped another Cupid before haven't you?"

"Yes, when Prue was still alive. It was before I met you." Phoebe said.

"And you liked him didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Don't you see? You and Coop were meant to be together." Cole said. "I'm really and truly happy for you."

"There is one thing that you did not explain down there," Phoebe said for the first time looking at him.

"What's that?" Cole said it was his turn not to look at her.

"Why do you have your powers back if you lost them in limbo?"

"I have no clue I was so surprised when I got them back, I guess it is because I am out limbo...but I can't shimmer." He said shrugging it off.

Just then, two demons shimmered in. Cole threw an energy ball at one of them. Phoebe pointed at the other. Lightning shot from her hand and vanquished the demon. "Nice power." Cole commented.

"Thanks. It was a power that I was destined to have." Phoebe replied. Then she yelled. "Demons."

- - - - - - -

Downstairs, everyone was sitting waiting for Phoebe and Cole to come back with the crystals. "Do you think it was such a great idea to send Phoebe and Cole up there alone?" Prue asked.

"Yeah I really do, I think they needed to get some stuff of there chests," Leo replied looking over at Coop who seemed a bit on edge.

But before anyone could reply they heard Phoebe yell. Coop's head popped up and he flashed as fast as he could to the attic, taking three potion bottles with him.

"This is it, guys." Leo said.

"This is so exciting." Prue said, grabbing her potion bottle. "It's been so long since I've done this. I feel like nothing can hurt me."

"Well, sis," Piper began. "you're dead so nothing can hurt you."

Prue shushed her with her hand. "A minor detail."

- - - - - - - - -

In the attic, Phoebe was pressed against the far corner, avoiding the demon's deadly breath. Cole was throwing energy ball after energy ball at the demons, who kept shimmering in.

Coop threw all three vials of potions at the same time. When they hit their target, the broke and the three demons screamed in agony. Instead of blowing up, these demons started to drip away.

One demon blew in Cole's direction. The deadly breath passed him and nothing happened. The demon got a look of confusion on it's face.

"I'm already dead you moron." Cole informed him.

Just then, the door flew open and the other filed in. Leo and Parker put up their force field. Prue raised her hand and threw it to the left. Two demons that were inching closer to Phoebe were thrown against the far wall and knocked out. She raised her hand again and two more demons were knocked unconscious. "This is fun." Prue said, smiling.

"Now!" Paige yelled.

They all threw their potion vials. Every single demon in the room started to drip away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I wish you didn't have to go." Phoebe pouted.

"I know. I wish I could stay here with all of you." Prue protested. She threw her arms around her younger sibling. "I love you. Take care." She gently laid her hand on Phoebe's stomach. She gave Coop a hug as well and then turned to Paige. "I'm glad we finally had a chance to meet."

"Not as glad as I am." Paige replied. Prue pulled both Paige and Henry into a hug.

"It was very nice to meet you, Parker." Prue said, giving her a hug too.

Finally it was Piper's turn. "Will we ever see you again?" She asked.

Prue paused, unsure of what to say. "When you need me, I will be here." She finally replied. She turned to Leo. "You take real good care of her now. Remember, I'll soon be watching."

Leo laughed. "I will."

Phoebe turned to Cole. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For what you said in the attic. You really opened my eyes." She replied. "And for that I will be forever grateful. I finally have closure from you. I have a husband who loves and cares for me and a daughter on the way."

"I am truly happy for you, Phoebe. All I ever wanted for you was to be happy." Cole said.

Prue and Cole stood side by side.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe looked at Parker. "What, me?" She asked.

"You conjured them, you have to send them back." Phoebe answered.

Parker took a deep breath. "Brought forth when they were needed, sent here at the drop of a sleeve, with combined power we succeeded, and now it's time for them to leave."

Cole and Prue were engulfed in white lights. Prue raised her hand one last time, then they were gone.


	6. New Arrivals

New Arrivals

Phoebe Halliwell hung her head. She was at the Bay Mirror, trying to write her advice column. She had been doing so for the past three hours. She kept coming up blank. She had been so preoccupied with everything. Her being pregnant, her getting a hand on her new powers, and of course, her marriage to Coop.

She loved Coop with all her heart, but with her being a Charmed One and having her job at the Bay Mirror and his job as Cupid, their relationship had been strained. He felt bad that he was off doing his job while Phoebe went to the doctors.

"Phoebe, I'm heading out. Close up when you're done." Elise said, standing in the doorway to her office.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Elise." Phoebe said. She picked up several letters and tried once more to think of some good advice. She went back to thinking about Coop.

"You're thinking about me." Coop said, teleporting in.

"Hey. Yeah, I was just thinking about the past few weeks." Phoebe informed him.

"I know, so have I. I love you, Phoebe and I'm glad you're my wife." Coop stated.

"I know, but things have been so difficult for us. This pregnancy, which I am glad happened, has been hard. We knew what we were getting ourselves into when we got married. With your job, you can't always go with me, which I know upsets you."

"I just don't want to seem like I'm not there for you. I have never loved another woman like I love you." Coop protested.

"I know that. What are we supposed to tell people your last name is?" Phoebe asked. "Because, believe me, they ask."

Coop thought for a moment. She had a point there. "How about Valentine? Coop Valentine."

"A Cupid with the last name Valentine. Hmm, very original." Phoebe joked.

"Phoebe, I'm here for you. All you need to do is confide in me. I am your husband after all."

"Okay, I'm just afraid that with our jobs raising this child will prove more then a challenge." Phoebe confessed.

Coop stood up and clasped his hands together. "See, we're getting somewhere. I can talk to some friends of mine and see if they can take on some of my charges. That will give us some time together."

"You can do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Certainly." Coop assured her. He crouched down next to her. "Need any help?"

Just then, Paige and Parker orbed in. "We need you back at the manor."

"We'll be there in a sec." Phoebe replied. Paige and Parker orbed back out. Phoebe went and shut and locked her door. "That way no one walks in when we come back." She explained to her confused husband.

Coop held his hand out for her so he could teleport them both to the manor. Before she could take his hand, she teleported out on her own.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Whoa." Phoebe said as she materialized in the kitchen.

"Phoebe, get down." Piper said, dragging her sister to the floor, just narrowly missing a fire ball.

"How did you do that?" Leo asked, putting up a forcefield.

"Don't know." Phoebe replied. She stood up and shot some lightning out of her hands. It hit its mark and vanquished the demon that was on the right. She got back down. "One down, two to go."

Coop teleported in behind the protection of Leo's shield. He focused on the center demon and sent all the love he could. The demon couldn't handle it and exploded.

Phoebe pulled him down. "Thanks." She said.

"Glad I could be of help." He grinned at her.

Finally Piper stood up, threw her hands at the last demon and he blew up. "Glad they're gone." She said, going back to her stew.

"Back to my question, how did you get here?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I was about to take Coop's hand and I teleported here instead." Phoebe explained.

"You must be using the baby's powers." Piper stated. "Remember when I was pregnant with Wyatt, I got his force field?"

"Our child is half cupid." Coop pointed out.

"You must be so proud." Paige said, rubbing Phoebe's stomach.

"Oh yeah. I'll be in the middle of a meeting and I'll teleport out." Phoebe said, sarcastically.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we have a problem." Henry said, walking in with the Book of Shadows. "A BIG problem."

"What is it?" Parker asked, sitting down at the table. She really loved getting to use her powers freely here, and to be able to study and learn about demons, but even she hasn't had a chance to look through the entire book.

"Apparently these demons are attracted to magical babies that are still in the womb. Very powerful magical babies." Henry explained.

"You mean like the very first witch/cupid?" Piper asked, looking at her younger sister.

"But I was at the office with Coop. Why didn't they attack there?" Phoebe asked.

"Unless they weren't after our child, but another." Coop eyed Paige.

Paige touched her stomach. "But…" She looked at Henry.

"You knew when Phoebe got pregnant, can you tell if Paige is too?" Henry asked.

Coop's ring flashed. A rose colored light engulfed Paige. It started at her head and moved down. When the light vanished, Coop turned to them. "Congratulations."

Paige's jaw dropped. "I'm…" She stopped and turned to Henry. He smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

"We're going to have a baby." Henry shouted.

"Actually, we're going to have twin girls." Paige corrected him.

"Even better."

"What's all this commotion?" Billie asked, walking in with Wyatt and Chris.

"We're pregnant." Paige shouted.

Billie gave Paige a hug. "I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Umm, back to the demons." Parker said.

"She's right. Neither Phoebe nor Paige are safe as long as they're pregnant." Leo stated.

"Is there a vanquishing potion?" Coop asked.

Parker scanned the entry. "Yeah, but these demons are hard to find. You can't scry for them. They have to come to you." She read off.

"Then we'll give them something to come after." Paige said.

"Wait!" Henry and Coop said at the same time.

"What does it say will happen if they succeed?" Piper asked. "Do they kill the mother? Do they kidnap the mother?"

"Actually, they remove the child from the mother. It says they don't harm the parents. They just want the children."

Phoebe took a deep breath and wobbled a little bit. Coop helped support her. "Maybe you should sit down for a bit."

"What I need is to calm down." Phoebe said, picking up a pen and some paper.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"Writing a stress relieving spell." Phoebe replied. "There." She said, finishing it.

_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Make this environment exotic_

_So I don't become psychotic._

The room around them turned from kitchen into a sex room with hot men everywhere. "I said exotic, not erotic." Phoebe said. The room switched back to normal.

"I guess we have to try something else." Paige said.

- - - - - - -

"We need those children." The upper level demon said to his minions.

"We understand why _we _want the children, but why do you?" One of the baby snatchers asked.

"It's simple. Raise some of the powerful kids in the world and their power is yours." The upper level demon explained.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"How's that potion coming along?" Piper yelled into the kitchen.

"It's almost done." Parker called back.

"Okay, now that Phoebe can tap into her baby's powers and teleport, we will use Paige as bait. We'll make it seem like she's alone and then when they attack, we'll either orb or teleport in and make them tell us who wants the children and why." Piper announced.

"Doesn't it sound kind of risky?" Phoebe asked, touching her growing stomach.

"Yes, but we put are lives at risk every day." Piper pointed out.

"Oh, right." Phoebe said. She stood up. Well, if we're going to do this, let's do it. I have a column to write."

"And I have a wife to romance." Coop smiled. "Oh, and by the way, for now on, when anybody asks what my last name is, tell them Valentine. Coop Valentine."

"We'll remember that." Paige said.

"Parker." Piper shouted.

"Coming." Parker said carrying in a tray of vials already filled with the vanquishing potion.

"Let's roll."

- - - - - - - - -

"Master, the one witch is all alone. Should we attack?" One of the minions asked.

"Not yet. So many demons have fallen for their tricks and traps. We must learn from their mistakes. Wait until she's all alone, preferably in public place where they can't orb or teleport. They wouldn't risk exposure."

- - - - - - - -

"Where are they?" Paige muttered under her breath. She has been waiting for nearly two hours. She was in Phoebe's office at the Bay Mirror. She was browsing through the letters for Phoebe's column.

- - - - - - - - - -

Back at the manor, everyone was waiting patiently. "Why haven't they attacked yet?" Henry asked, concerned for his wife and his unborn daughters.

"They know it's a trap." Phoebe stated.

"How could they possibly know?"

"They're demons. They always seem to know when we set traps." Piper stated. She was tired of this waiting around she wanted to vanquish some demon ass.

"Maybe what we could do is…" Phoebe started. She accidentally touched Paige's car keys.

_Paige was walking past a crowd full of people, the demons were following her. Their hands were glowing. The first one raised their hand and Paige grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground._

"Are you alright?" Coop asked, helping her up.

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"The demons will follow Paige on her way somewhere. The demons followed her and struck her down. There was a crowd full of innocents." Phoebe explained.

"We can't risk exposure." Piper stated.

"No but I have an idea." Phoebe agreed. She turned to Billie. "Can you watch Wyatt and Chris for us again?" Billie nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Paige wasn't going to wait forever. The demons didn't attack and she tried calling home to see what she should do but there was no answer. She decided to go to the nearest store and buy a pregnancy test. It wasn't that she didn't trust Coop, after all he was her new brother-in-law, but she wanted some kind of proof.

She turned right and walked past a bench that had Phoebe's picture on it. It was an ad for the Ask Phoebe column. There were two men sitting on the bench that rose when she walked past. Paige was too deep in thought to notice them following her.

She walked past a small group of people and suddenly felt a small jolt of pain in her stomach. She turned around and saw that the two men that were on the bench had their arms raised and were pointing at her.

"Now." One of the civilians cried. The last crystal was dropped into place and the magical cage went up, trapping the two demons and saving Paige.

"What is this?" One of the demons asked.

The small crowd of people flashed and there stood reinforcements. Piper raised a potion bottle. "Now are you going to make this easy, or do we have to do this the hard way?"

- - - - - - - - -

"What news do you bring?" The upper level demon asked.

"Sorry, master, but it was a trap. We lost two of our best men." One of the minions stated.

"We have to get those children before they're born. If I am to control them and their powers, I need to raise them my way. To believe what I teach them. To corrupt their morals." The upper level demon hissed.

"Hey, dude." One of the minions in the room said. The upper level demon turned to face him. The demon glimmered into Phoebe. "You're one sick freak." She hurled a potion bottle at him.

It broke and the upper level demon was engulfed in flames. "Nooo." He cried, then landed in a pile of ashes.

"I love when they go boom." Paige said. Soon, one by one, several of the baby snatching demons turned into each of the Halliwells or their spouses.

"This is a warning to the rest of you. You come after us again; you will not live to try again." Paige said.

One by one, they either orbed or teleported away.

- - - - - - - -

"With Parker at Piper and Leo's, we have the condo to ourselves." Coop said.

"I know. We can finally have some time alone." Phoebe said.

"Or…" Coop started, throwing their bedroom door open. Inside, there were rose petals all over the bed. Candles were lit and soft music was playing.

"You know how to make a girl feel loved, you know that?" Phoebe asked.

"That was my intentions." Coop smiled. Phoebe pulled him close and pressed her lips against his.

- - - - - - - - -

Paige and Henry were laying on the couch together. Henry was gently rubbing his wife's stomach.

- - - - - - - - -

"Okay, add this." Leo said. Parker did as she was told. There was a small pop. "Well done."

- - - - - - - - -

Downstairs, Piper was playing with Wyatt and Chris. "Okay, Wyatt, put your block ontop of Chris's." She said. Wyatt did just that. "Very good."


End file.
